Another year at Hogwarts
by Magically me
Summary: Some strange things have happened to your favorite characters at Hogwarts! Better check it out!:
1. In Which They Arrive At Hogwarts

_A/N: Please review, even if you didn't like it! Please be honest in your review. Please do not scam or over-use explicit language! And please, please, check out my other stories! This story is dedicated to you, my faithful reader. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter, nor do I own anything from the original Harry Potter. The new personality's of some characters and occurrences in the plot are mine, however. _

_(.) –Magically Me. _

_Toot, toot _the steam-whistle of the Hogwarts express blasted out a tune. _Toot, toot, toooooooooot, toot, toot, tooooooooot_. Inside the train-cars Hermione Granger tapped one stocking'd foot in time to the beat of the whistle. Across from her slumped Ronald Weasley who looked like he just might suffer mal-functions of the gag reflex if someone didn't bring him a glass of orange juice. Soon.

Sitting next to the green passenger with bright red hair was a pale, freckled boy with a mop of black hair and a scar on his forehead. Harry Potter. He was holding a heavy textbook with the title of "Ways to attract the opposite sex" and his green eyes were gazing dreamily out the foggy window at the passing countryside.

3 hours later…

Harry stretched and surveyed the dorm. Room where he and Ron would be spending their semester. It was as cozy as ever, with a fire lit and the beds neatly made by house elves. Harry wondered how a particular little elf named Dobby was doing. Dobby had recently had his first child with his also-masterless wife, Loly. Their new baby girl was a darling little thing with her mothers figure and her fathers long, elegant nose. Donky Lobby House Elf should be around a year old, Harry calculated. He set his trunk on his bed and grabbed a pack of gummy-bears before realizing Scabbers, Ron's pet rat, had used the bag as a facility during the train ride.

In disgust, he threw the bag to the opposite side of the room where it splattered against the wall and opened, cascading rat-poo onto Dean Thomas's bed. "Whoops," He muttered under his breath as he looked around for some cologne to take away the smell. After finding it and persuading the odor in the room to smell of "Lavender and Sunshine" he sat down on his bed and pulled of his stylish sneakers.

At that moment Ron and Hermione came upstairs, Hermione looking around nervously because she was not supposed to be up there. Ron looked questioningly at Dean Thomas's bed and the dark blot on the wall before shaking his head and sitting down on the bed opposite Harry's, his bed.

Hermione leaned against one of the posters on Harry's four-poster-bed and played with her lip-ring. Ron glanced up from his shoelace knot he was desperately trying to un-tangle and huffed, "'Ermione! Please! Stop with the lip ring! It's getting on my nerves!" His face began to get red.

Hermione glanced at Ron with her heavily-eyelinered eyes and rolled them, "Shut up, Weasley." She cracked her knuckles threateningly. Harry moved away from her a bit before speaking, "You guyz. Could you puh-lease work this out in a non violent manner? I mean, seriously, you guyz, why do you have to fight?" He ended his short speech with a pout on his face that even the most stubborn girl wouldn't have been able to resist.

Hermione, didn't look at Harry's face, however. She preferred to glance at her pitch black nails and grind her teeth, "Shut up, Gay-Boy," she growled. Ron hurriedly began to un-pack his things. Harry wiped some of the steam from his pink-rimmed glasses using his $50 green sweater that matched his eyes so perfectly even the meanest sales-lady at Dillard's that day had given him a compliment.

Hermione took something out of her pocket, a small flask filled with a liquid that could not be determined due to the black color of the flask. Ron opened his mouth, "'Ermione! You said you'd quit!" Hermione gave him a meaningful glare and offered the flask to Harry. When he shrunk back she snarled, "It's just water, dumb-ass!" she jabbed the flask at his face again. Timidly, Harry took the flask and opened it, smelling its contents before glugging it down. He was so, so thirsty. He hadn't even realized it.

After a couple of minutes of slurping Harry realized the bottle was empty. He sighed and handed it back to Hermione. She looked at her red watch and her eyes widened, "Shit. It's time for dinner." She ran out of the dormitory, hiking boots clunking on the floor.

Ron glanced at Harry, "She's a scary one." He gulped. Harry had to agree. He thought of her face as he gulped down whatever was inside the flask and he shivered. Who knew what side-effects the strange liquid might have.

_To be continued…_


	2. In Which They Eat Dinner

_**A/N**__: Yay! Another chapter! Keep the reviews coming! And please, please be honest. ____ Anyways, I won't keep you from the story. Enjoy! Oh! P.S. be sure to look down at the very bottom for some information you might need or want. It will help you appreciate the story and comprehend some of the more confusing things. Look for information in the same form at the end of every chapter! _

_**Chapter dedicated to**__: My sister, Gemma._

_**Disclaimer**__: Hogwarts and all things associated belong to J.K. Rowling. Characters in this chapter belong to J.K. Rowling as well. Yay J.K. Rowling! Characters personality's and much of the plot belong to me. _

_**. Magically Me **_

Hermione snickered at the evilness of her plan. She had slipped Harry a drop of love potion in his drink and the next thing he saw in 15 minutes he would fall desperately in love with. Hermione Granger reached the great hall 10 minutes early and hung around, waiting for Pansy Parkinson, her bff from Slytherin. The two girls had hit it off in the last semester the year before and had communicated via owl mail all through summer. They were fast friends now. Hermione knew almost everything about Pansy, including the fact that she was head over heels for Ronald Weasley.

"Hermioooone! Omg! Hi!" Hermione spun around to find an excited Pansy shoving something in her face. Pansy continued, waving the chocolate frog, "It's like the rarest one! The new edition! My daddy got them to make… A Ronald Weasley chocolate frog!!! How awesome is that?" She took a breath.

Hermione gasped in mock surprise, "Ohmagawd. That is sooooooo rad! I heart it to death!"

Someone behind Hermione gasped and whispered to their friend, "But Hermione Granger is, like, punk and emo! Not preppy and happy!" Their friend came up with a hypothesis, "Yeah. But maybe when she's around her bffs she gets happy! Maybe the whole goth/punk thing is just a get-up to attract attention." The two snooty Hufflepuffs walked away, gossiping .

Just then, Draco Malfoy walked into the room and headed towards the girls. Pansy muttered to Hermione, "Don't freak, but look who's walking towards us!" Hermione slowly turned around and gasped when she saw her long-time crush. Draco looked appreciatingly at Pansy's fishnets and her short pink miniskirt. He was so glad Hogwarts had lifted the uniform requirements. He stopped about 2 feet away from them, "Hey," he said, blowing some platinum blonde hair out of his face. Hermione reached up a hand to her freshly-straightened and died black hair, "Hey" she said back as Pansy forced her hand down.

Pansy rolled her eyes at Draco and turned away to talk with Millicent Bulstrode. Hermione smiled at Draco again as he walked away to catch up to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ohmagawd. That was awful," Hermione rested her head against Pansy's shoulder. Pansy patted her head and led her to the Slytherin table, "Come and sit with me today." Hermione nodded and went to sit between Pansy and Millicent. Across from her was Draco, but all through dinner he kept his eyes on Pansy. And Pansy was just gazing over Draco's head at Ron's scruffy red hair.

Ron could practically feel Pansy's gaze bearing a hole in his head. He whispered to Harry, "It's scary, mate, I swear to god Pansy likes me," Harry turned around and his eyes focused on Pansy, the love potions timer went off. All of a sudden Harry felt a sickening wave of love for the perfect Pansy Parkinson. "Get over yourself!" He snapped to Ron as he continued to stare at Pansy.

Ron turned around to look at what Harry was gazing at, and found Pansy Parkinson. "Oh mate, come off it! She'll never go for you," He laughed. Harry slapped Ron and continued to stare at Pansy his chicken soup and warm bread turning cold. Ronald smiled at Hermione and turned back around to commence eating when she flipped him a rude hand signal. He couldn't wait till dinner was over.

_And…fin. For this chapter at least _

_Okay, below is a chart to help you understand who likes whom. Hope it helps! _

_**Person Likes Is liked by**_

_Ron Hermione Pansy Parkinson_

_HermioneDracoRon_

_Draco Pansy Hermione_

_Pansy RonHarry and Draco_

_HarryPansyNobody (Yet…)_

_**. Magically Me**_


End file.
